


A Long Way

by holdontoyourhulahoops



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Team as Family, genji and hanzo have a healthy relationship, let hanzo be happy 2k16, mentions of almost the whole squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdontoyourhulahoops/pseuds/holdontoyourhulahoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo and Genji have a long overdue conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way

It’s surprising how quickly Hanzo grows accustomed to sleeping with someone else, considering his lifestyle up until recently.

He’s used to sleeping with one eye open for only short intervals at a time, always ready to move at a moment’s notice.

He would have thought that another presence at his side would make it impossible to get any rest at all.  

To be fair, it is true that Jesse makes the bed feel too warm most of the time, and he snores like a lawnmower if he rolls onto his back.  Somehow though, Hanzo finds that he doesn’t mind it as much as he should.  Or at all.

Despite this, he still suffers from frequent bouts of insomnia.  

He supposes he should have figured he wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight, considering they’ve just moved to a new base near Gibraltar.  It’s hard to shake the feeling that he’s under constant threat of attack, even if he knows their current location is perfectly secure.

It’s well past the time of night when any reasonable person should be asleep.  He’d managed a few fitful hours earlier until he was awoken by a familiar nightmare, sweaty and gasping.  Now, he's simply accepted that sleep will not come anytime soon.

Jesse is breathing heavily beside him, sprawled out with his head pillowed on his hand.  To most people, he must look as if a train storming through their base wouldn’t rouse him.

Hanzo knows better.  Jesse has spent nearly as much time on the run as he has.  The smallest of sounds can send him bolting upright and reaching for peacemaker, before he's even knows what's happening.

With as dangerous as the next day could promise to be, he needs his rest. Hanzo is careful to stay completely silent as he lays there, simply listening to the even breathing beside him.

In the silence, he allows his eyes to travel over Mccree’s face, down to where the sheet hangs loosely over his hips, kicked away during the night.  His metal arm has been left for repairs with Torbjorn after a close call near Shanghai, he hasn’t trimmed his beard once during the past four weeks in which they’ve been traveling, there’s drool pooling in the corner of his mouth, and Hanzo thinks he’s beautiful.

In the dead of the night, he can allow himself to entertain these thoughts; so long as no one ever finds out.

He is not so naive as to believe no one in Overwatch has figured out the nature of their relationship.  The fact that Winston was forthright enough to assign Jesse a room with a queen-sized bed is a testament to that.

Nor does he want to continue the ruse of hiding it forever.  He knows Jesse is an incredibly open person; that he’s really only holding back for Hanzo’s sake. He sees the way Jesse has to resist casually draping an arm around his shoulders or pecking him on the cheek during team breakfast.  It’s not that Hanzo is ashamed of the team knowing, nor is he particularly embarrassed by public displays of affection, or afraid of the inevitable teasing this will draw from the team.

Yet, this is still new for him, and he needs time.

Jesse seems to understand this, without it having to be said aloud.  Hanzo isn’t sure if he deserves such understanding.

He isn’t sure if he deserves any of this.

Sighing, he decides a cup of tea might clear his mind.  Without making a sound, he slides from the bed.  His footsteps are all but inaudible even in the quiet room, though he still glances back, expecting to see Jesse staring curiously at him.

However, Jesse remains as still as a rock.  Whether he’s still asleep or not remains to be known, but Hanzo appreciates him pretending for his sake, at the very least.  With a small smile, he cracks open the door, and steps outside-

Only to come face-to-face with his brother.

Hanzo freezes, mouth falling open.  Genji steps back without a word.  The sleeping form of Hana Song is held snugly to his chest, while a drowsy looking Lucio trails behind him; both presumably discovered asleep after one of their late night gaming sessions.

Hanzo only stares, feeling his face heat up.

Genji says nothing to him, just continues on his way toward Hana’s bedroom.  If Lucio is surprised to see Hanzo there, it doesn’t show.  He rubs his eyes and mumbles a soft “G’night” as if there were nothing out of the ordinary about Hanzo stepping out of McCree’s room at almost three in the morning.

Hanzo’s eyes follow them down the halls.  He lets out an uneven breath, and abruptly decides against heading for the kitchen.  

Lips pressed firmly together, he climbs out the back window, scaling the wall until he’s crouched on the top of their base.  The wind bites at his face, but he hardly notices as he drops down to sit cross-legged along the roof’s edge.

It’s only years of experience that allows him to sense Genji as he arrives, scaling the back wall of the building as quietly as a ghost.  Hanzo doesn’t think to question how he was able to find him so easily.  Genji has always known him too well, much to his annoyance.

Hanzo stares resolutely at the moon as his brother settles beside him.  It’s only when Genji presses a warm mug against his hand that he finally glances over.

“I would have brought sake, but it seemed a little late for that,” Genji says softly, inclining his head.

Hanzo stares at his brother for a moment.  The green visor glows gently in the dark, and it’s still a little unsettling not to be able to see his face.  When he was a child, Genji was an open book, but now Hanzo is left guessing.  It’s not something he’s sure he’ll ever get used to.

Nevertheless, he accepts the mug and takes a small sip.  It’s green tea; his favorite.  A wave of something close to nostalgia floods through him, to many years ago and a very different time.

“Did Hana and Lucio find their beds?” he asks, in a poor attempt at chasing away the feeling.

Genji hums.  “Hana insists that her livestreams are very important.  And I do admire her determination to fit them into her schedule. Though I suppose she might sometimes get carried away.”

“Figuratively, or literally?”

Genji laughs softly at the jibe, and Hanzo allows himself to relax a little with the sound of it.

“She would only refuse to move.  Believe me, I have tried.  It is important for her to get proper sleep so she is prepared should we need her in battle.  Lucio as well.”

“They are not children,” Hanzo reminds, bringing the mug to his lips again.  

Genji shifts. “I know,” is all he says, but his voice carries far more meaning. 

‘And yet they are still so young.’  

‘And yet they have seen so much as soldiers already.’  

He cannot truly blame Genji for wishing to protect them, if only in such a small, silly way.

This goes unsaid between them.  They sit in silence as Hanzo slowly sips his tea.  He can all but feel Genji’s eyes on him, though the cyborg continues to stubbornly refuse to say anything.

“So,” Hanzo finally bites out, when he cannot take the tension anymore.

“Hmm…?” Genji cocks his head innocently.

“Get on with it.  Ask,” Hanzo grunts, lip curling.

“About what?”

Hanzo fixes him with an incredulous stare.  “You very well know.”

At this, Genji lets out a soft laugh, tilting his head back.  “I was going to wait until you were ready to tell me,” he says.  “But if you insist… A cowboy? _Really_?”

Hanzo scoffs harshly, swatting at his brother’s side.  Genji ducks away, laughing freely.

“Be serious,” Hanzo grumbles, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Genji lets out a noise that sounds suspiciously like a snort, but he manages to regain his composure eventually.  Still, Hanzo can still practically feel his amusement radiating off of him.

“Very well.  I must admit, I was surprised when I first realized, but of course I am glad for you.  McCree has been a loyal friend for a long time, and he’s a very good man.”

Despite himself, Hanzo feels his face heating up.  He’s not sure what else he was expecting from Genji, but somehow he finds himself oddly relieved by his words.

Flustered, he fixes his eyes on his hands.  “He is,” Hanzo agrees, swallowing loudly, “-ridiculous, bull-headed, reckless- but a very good man indeed.” 

His voice shakes a little, much to his embarrassment. He’s not an overly sentimental person.  Perhaps it’s the eerily otherworldly feeling of the night that keeps him from biting his tongue.  

“He is more than I deserve.”

“I don’t think it’s left for you to decide what you do or do not deserve, brother,” Genji replies.  His vents let out a soft hiss as he shifts closer.  “You are not the troubled boy I knew in our youth, nor the haunted man I met two years ago.”

Hesitantly, Hanzo glances toward him.  “Perhaps not,” he allows.  “I cannot believe it has been that long.”  

The time had passed more quickly than he could have imagined possible.  He had joined Overwatch in a moment of desperation, expecting to be treated as an outcast among their ranks.  At first he had been distant, careful to keep everyone at arm's length, struggling to even be in the same room as his brother.

Yet, somewhere along the line, after countless life-or-death situations, he’d begun to see them less as necessary accomplices, and more as friends.  ‘Overwatch is a family,’ Genji had told him, mere days after he’d agreed to join.  He’d thought his brother foolish at the time, but now he understands.

It’s in the little things; the way Hana and Lucio always insist on inviting them to their game nights no matter how many times he refuses, Angela leaving him tea out every morning without fail, Reinhardt going out of his way to ensure there’s always sake on hand specifically for him, Lena throwing an arm around his shoulder with a manic grin after he lands a particularly good shot.

Genji, always at his back. Jesse with his ridiculous belly laugh and equally stupid jokes, smirking at him from across the battlefield as if they weren’t in a life-threatening situation.

Years ago, he would never have thought it possible for him to ever find happiness anywhere.  And yet, _here_ …

The soft pressure of Genji’s metal hand on his shoulder draws him from his reverie.  His breath hitches, as he stares into the soft glowing light of his brother’s visor.

“I’m proud of you, Hanzo,” Genji says, a smile in his voice.

The air feels as if it is being sucked from Hanzo’s lungs.  He draws in a shaky breath, hands trembling.  He wants to say something; anything, but there’s nothing he can think of to properly convey his emotions.

Instead, he lifts his own hand to cover his brother’s, giving it a soft squeeze.  

It is enough.

* * *

 It’s well past four o’clock in the morning by the time Hanzo stumbles back into bed, only an hour or two before Lena’s daily wake up call.  

Jesse shifts, cracking an eye open lazily.

“Alright, darlin’?” he slurs, still half-asleep.  

Hanzo smiles, soft and gentle.  “I’m fine.  Needed some air.”

Jesse hums tiredly, and lifts his arm so Hanzo can slide underneath.  Hanzo presses against his side, breathing him in.

He falls asleep the moment his eyelids have fallen shut.

* * *

 The mug of tea is waiting for him in the same spot as it always is when he emerges for breakfast that morning.  Fareeha and Angela are standing side-by-side in the kitchen, chatting quietly.  He receives a wave and a soft ‘good morning’ from Angela, as he makes his way to the fridge to find something to eat.

Lena and Mei are sitting at the picnic table outside talking animatedly while Satya listens intently, a small smile on her face.  76 sips his morning coffee in the corner, but even he spares Hanzo a curt nod.

The rest of the team has yet to emerge from their beds.  Hanzo pours himself some cereal and takes his usual seat, half-listening to their conversations.  Eventually, Jesse stumbles in to take the spot beside him.  He lets out a huge yawn and offers Hanzo a lazy grin.

They sit in silence eating their breakfast as the remaining members of the team slowly trickle in.  

Jesse yawns again, blinking repeatedly to keep his eyes open.  Hanzo watches him, a small smirk growing on his face.  It takes Jesse a moment to notice him staring, but when he does, he lifts an eyebrow curiously.

“Somethin’ wrong?” he asks, after taking a particularly long swig of his coffee.

Hanzo grins, before he leans forward to peck him on the lips.  He only has a moment to catch the shocked look on Jesse’s red face before he bolts from the kitchen.

Lena’s delighted shout rings down the halls, and Lucio offers a thumbs up as Hanzo speed-walks by, but no one seems even vaguely surprised by Hanzo’s sudden action.

He thinks he hears Hana mumble something about ‘gross old men’ but it’s said a little too fondly, and Hanzo can only shake his head as a flush rises up his neck.

He passes Genji and Zenyatta meditating in the main room.  Genji turns his head, nods toward him.

Hanzo swears he can feel him smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some mchanzo fluff, but I ended up with this. Give me Hanzo and Genji learning how to be brothers again. Give me more overwatch family. Give me McCree who is kind and supportive and respecting of Hanzo's boundaries, and Hanzo who just loves him so much and isn't ashamed. 
> 
> I just really love them.
> 
> Message me at hopenobodyeverfindsthis on tumblr. I'd love with ramble about overwatch ships and headcanons with you!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
